mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 2
Die zweite Geschichte der Feindschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing mit Focus auf Tirek. In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. FEINDschaft ist Magie Sammelband. Inhalt Vor langer Zeit in einem Fernen Land sind der junge Tirek und sein Bruder Scorpan auf dem Weg zur abgelegenen Höhle von Sendak, Tireks Lehrer der Magie, der gerade von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt ist. Angeblich war er im fernen Equestria. Sie kommen gerade an als Sendak mitten in einem Experiment mit dem Insassen eines Käfig ist. Er hatte nicht so früh mit seinem Schüler gerechnet. Während Scorpan draußen warten soll, zeigt Sendak Tirek sein Mitbringsel. Ein equestrisches Einhorn, das er mit einem Elixier betäubte. Sendak ist überzeugt das es keine stärker Magie als die dieses Wesens gibt, wenn er sie extrahieren und einsetzen könnte wäre er unbesiegbar. Eine Vorstellung die Tirek nicht kalt lässt. Sendak merkt sofort was in seinem Schüler vorgeht, der die Magie am liebsten selbst einsetzen würde Jedoch ist er sich sicher das Tirek noch zu jung ist um Einhornmagie kontrollieren zu können. In dem Moment als Tirek sich darüber aufregen will läuten die Schlossglocken, es wird zum Abendessen gerufen. Als die Brüder zum Speisesaal kommen hören sie ihre Eltern über Tirek reden. Ihr Vater König Vorak ist wütend das sich Tirek mehr für den Einsiedler Sendak interessiert als an denn Vorgängen in seinem Königreich. Ihre Mutter Königin Haydon finde es nicht gut das Vorak versucht Tireks Gabe zu ignorieren, ihr Sohn ist immerhin der Magibegabteste des Landes. Aber Vorak macht sich Sorgen wegen Tireks Machthunger. Er ist sich sicher das er eines Tages seine Gabe gegen ihn einsetzen wird und macht sich noch mehr Sorgen das Scorpan seinem Bruder auf dessen dunkle Pfade folgt. In diesem Moment wünscht Scorpan ihrer Mutter eine guten Abend. Später möchte Tirek von Scorpan wissen warum er ihre Eltern unterbrochen hat. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr anhören wie ihr Vater schlecht von Tirek redete, außer dem fand er es nicht richtig sie zu belauschen. Tirek hält ihn für zu sensibel. Ohne das belauschen wüsste er nicht was ihr geliebter König wirklich von ihm hält. Denn Ihre Mutter, immer um den Zusammenhalt der Familie bemüht, hätte es ihm nie erlaubt es ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht zu sagen. Tirek fasst einen Plan und legt sich Schlafen. Um Mitternacht schleicht er sich aus dem Schloss und begibt sich von seinem Machthunger getrieben zu Sendak. Den schlafenden belegt er mit einem Starrebann ehe er sich mit dem Einhorn befasst. Beim erfolglosen Versuch die Magie an sich zu reisen wachen Sendak und das Einhorn auf. Tirek macht Weiter doch das Einhorn währt sich. Aber Sendak hatte recht und Tirek kann die Einhornmagie nicht kontrollieren, es kommt zu einer schweren Explosion bei der Sendak eingeklemmt wird. Jetzt bekommt Tirek es mit der Angst zu tun und flieht in Panik. Früh am nächsten Morgen lässt Vorak seine Söhne zu sich bringen. Er weiß fast alles. Wegen dem Einhorn befürchtet er schwere Folgen seitens Celestias und lässt eine Delegation zusammen stellen die es nach Equestria zurück geleiten soll die er anführen wird. So lange soll sich Königin Haydon um das Land kümmern. Was Sandak angeht befiehlt er ihn in die Minen zu werfen auf das er die Sonne nie wieder sieht. Nach dem er den Hof hat wegtreten lassen, befasst sich Vorak mit seinen Söhnen. Seine Späher haben ihn berichtet das Tirek seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Der beteuert das Schloss in der Nacht nicht verlassen zu haben. So oder so dürfen die Prinzen das Schlossgut nicht mehr verlassen und bis Voraks Rückkehr gibt es für Tirek bewachten Stubenarrest. Der schmiedet schon an eigenen Reiseplänen. Anspielungen * Keine bekannt Navboxen en:FIENDship is Magic Issue 2 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Keine Mane 6 Kategorie:FEINDschaft ist Magie Comics